I like to complain.txt
In fact, to show this, I kept notes while I played of every single thing that was messed up or screwed me over. I present to you, titled "I like to complain.txt" on my desktop, a compiled list. ''- VioletValkyrie, BB5 ---- 'I like to complain.txt' is a joke created in Week 2 of BB5 named after a text file on VioletValkyrie's desktop and the original source of the joke. Summary After Violet's loss in Donkey Kong in BB3 to Blakers, Violet began to dislike the game, catching the attention of Lorde, who brought it back for BB5, referencing Violet's downfall. After the competition, Violet had shown to be unsuccessful at winning once again, but not soon after she released a large list of issues she had while playing the game, and calling out Lorde for making her play the game again, and Blakers for "laughing at her while she did", ending the post with "I love you guys, but you suck". Blakers makes a post to add to the joke, and TE and Violet discuss other issues TE had found. Gekki makes a post related to the game, and the joke ends. Quotes ''This is also the one game that enabled the infamous downfall of VioletValkyrie. Will this be a redemption story, or will she fail to close the deal once again? - Lorde, making a game update Oh I see where we're going, we start with Hall of Knives and follow up with this. If we're going to be giving me all this attention I hope to see the comps I've known to be good at coming in soon, Lorde... - Violet, in response The deadline has been reached, and everyone has sent in their submission. With a record-smashing score of 58,250 points, congratulations GekkisaiDaiNi, you’re the new Head of Household! - Lorde, releasing the results Hi, houseguests! This isn't related to the game at all so I'm not really interrupting anything, but I thought I'd share something with you! I thought I'd share with you how much I hate this competition. In fact, to show this, I kept notes while I played of every single thing that was messed up or screwed me over. I present to you, titled "I like to complain.txt" on my desktop, a compiled list. - 75m plays the death sound every single time a spring falls. This gets so annoying so fast. - There's a glitch in 25m where you can jump to grab the second hammer and fall all the way back down to the beginning of the stage. This has not caused me to die from fall damage. More on that later. - Everything is completely RNG-dependent and enemies go wherever they feel like going. There is nothing you can do about this. - This is an old platformer so it's difficult to control, and is frustrating to play. - 50m has moving conveyer belts that can instantly change without notice, causing you to potentially jump too early or too late. - The time between springs dropping in 75m is inconsistent. - Drop distance before dying is inconsistent, meaning you may or may not die from falling depending on what the game feels like doing. - The second elevator on 75m is too short, meaning that it's very easy to make the jump off of it and fall in-between the next two platforms. - 25m has another glitch which causes you to jump and not land properly on the ground, falling to the bottom and dying. - You are able to both fall through and not fall through the gaps in 100m. - 100m has given me an extra life, with the game not keeping proper track of my lives. - I have hit a game over after losing two lives. This means the game has robbed me of a life. - Your High Score is only your most recent score, meaning you can lose high scores. I'd like to call out Lorde for putting me through this again and Blakers for laughing at me while I did. I love you guys but you suck. - Violet, sending the list You forgot to mention that on 25 m the barrels get stacked in one big row sometimes making it impossible to jump them and how it doesn’t make it clear that the pie things on the conveyors in 50 m are things that kill you and not items that give points - TE, in response to the list ''I thought the pies killed you because of how many there were and the placement of the other items but these are valid points I will use to throw at Lorde and Blakers. - ''Violet, jokingly continuing her "outrage" Category:Jokes